Letters from the Devil
by Puss In Heels
Summary: A week after Kristoph's execution, Klavier asks Apollo to help sort through Kristoph's possessions. When they discover a box of unsent, unaddressed letters, they learn more about the devil than they ever cared to know.


Another fic that I started ages ago, and in the spirit of my excitement about Dual Destinies, I finished it and decided to post it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of its characters.

* * *

The apartment was unsettling. Klavier hadn't set foot in his brother's residence for a few years now, and the entire place seemed off-putting, like walking through a dusty dollhouse that you were never allowed to play with. Everything seemed too neat and clean, aside from the thick layer of dust that covered every inch of Victorian-era antique furniture.

It had been a week since Kristoph Gavin had been executed for his crimes, and while Klavier had fully backed the death penalty, he couldn't really wrap his head around the fact that Kristoph was truly gone. Of course, the man Klavier had loved as his brother never truly existed, and the idea that Kristoph Gavin was a façade for a psychopathic demon made Klavier's blood continue to boil.

Klavier was pacing up and down the apartment when he heard a sharp knock on the door, followed by a voice.

"Prosecutor Gavin?"

"Ah. Herr Justice, the door is open."

Apollo entered the apartment, shutting the door behind him. The young defense attorney began to take off his shoes and leave them by the door while Klavier gave the young man a surprised look.

"I suppose shoes aren't a requirement Herr Forehead, but I have to wonder…" Klavier said, smiling. Apollo's eyes widened before he hastily put his shoes back on his feet.

"Oh…sorry. Force of habit, I guess. Kristoph never liked people wearing shoes in his apartment, and I just…"

"Really?" Klavier asked, surprised. Kristoph had never mentioned it to him, but it made sense. Their father had the same rule in their household growing up. "He never told that to me."

"Well, maybe it had to do with the fact that I caked mud in here my first time over. He wasn't pleased," Apollo chuckled, offering Klavier a weak smile.

"Justice, I truly appreciate you coming over here, even if these are, shall we say, undesirable circumstances?"

"It's not a problem Mr. Gavin…"

"I suppose you are wondering why I called you here?"

"The question certainly crossed my mind."

"So, as Kristoph's last remaining relative, I am responsible for handling his estate and will. Kristoph's will was…interesting to say the least. Take a look, Herr Forehead."

Apollo took the will from Klavier's outstretched hand and began to read.

_My possessions have no real significance to anyone really. By default, I leave all of my possessions to be handled by my last living relative, my brother Klavier Gavin, but I also have a special request. I wish my residence to be searched by the aforementioned brother, as well as one Apollo Justice, my former apprentice. If they truly desire the complete truth, then they shall receive it in its terrifying entirety._

Apollo handed the will back to Klavier, frowning.

"It almost sounds like a threat, knowing that it is coming from Kristoph."

"Ja…I felt the same way."

"So…don't lick any stamps?" Apollo joked, forcing Klavier to smile.

"Hopefully, he didn't booby-trap the place, but he hasn't been here since before your first trial. And Fraulein Skye has swept this place from head to toe multiple times."

"Shall we begin then?"

Klavier nodded, and the two began to dig. Kristoph had very little in the way of personal belongings on display. There were no pictures, and there was certainly little indication of a man who spent any amount of time in his own home. Klavier recognized a few law books on a bookshelf, combined with several classics from German literature. He was flipping through some of the old titles when he heard the young attorney gasp.

"Justice? Is something wrong?"

"I found something." Apollo called. Klavier followed the attorney's voice, coming from Kristoph's bedroom.

Apollo had found an old trunk at the bottom of Kristoph's closet. Most of it was filled with old clothes, but Klavier's eyes were drawn to the shoebox that Apollo was currently holding. The box was filled with unmarked envelopes.

"They're letters, Klavier. Some of them are really old."

Klavier took an envelope and glanced at one of the letters inside. Sure enough, it was Kristoph's handwriting, but the letter had no address or name anywhere.

"Even when I was a child, Kristoph always had a habit of writing at his desk. But still…I had no idea…"

"There's got to be at least four boxes of these."

"Well, Forehead?" Klavier asked, gesturing at the boxes. "I guess we should read these."

"Let's do it."

Klavier grabbed a letter and began to read, translating the German for Apollo's benefit.

_February 13__th__, 2015_

_You are everything to me. While I cannot join you yet, I will soon. I hope you can wait. You're as beautiful as ever._

Apollo raised his eyebrows and Klavier shrugged.

"It sounds like a love letter, Klavier."

"Indeed it does. But I do not recall him having any girlfriends at that time. Then again, I was only twelve, so my memory may not be reliable."

"It doesn't seem like something Kristoph would do anyway."

"These probably have some sort of chronological order, Justice. Maybe we can find the first one."

The two searched the first box and found the letter with the oldest date.

_August 24__th__, 2012_

_I think of you as often as I can, when that infernal screeching that is my younger brother ceases. Alas, you cannot count on ten year olds to be anything close to reasonable and rational. While he is an adequate lad, I resent him. He is smart for his age, I suppose, but he is an abomination to the Gavin name. I'm going to chalk it up to his youth and immaturity. He dreams of being a rock star, but I will do everything in my power to change that. I will force him into law if it's the last thing I do, for our father's sake. You understand me, more than you can ever know, and I'm glad we share some common ground._

Klavier threw down the letter in disgust. Apollo looked up at him.

"Klavier…"

"I'm fine, Justice."

"He was eighteen. You were ten. Of course he resented you."

"No…but at that time…I had no intention of ever becoming a lawyer. I had no desire, until Kristoph convinced me. He trapped me…"

"Yeah, but it sounds like he wanted to shut down the rock band idea too, and that failed, obviously."

"Well…my brother and I didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things."

"He still doesn't mention this person by name. I wonder what this common ground is?"

"Well, there are tons of letters. Why don't you read one, forehead?"

Apollo picked one at random and read aloud.

_April 28__th__, 2019_

_I don't share my secrets with just anyone, but I cannot hide my true feelings. At first glance, it seems that I've only lost a high profile client. After I went to so much trouble to secure the neat little victory, with the perfect evidence to boot, I've been had. Zak Gramarye is a dead man. I'll see to it that he hangs. Even my useless little brother may actually come in handy. I've prepared everything, and I've given my victory right to him on a silver platter. Sometimes, I have to admire my own…generosity. How many other brothers would do so much for someone they care so little for? You understand, my love?_

Apollo closed the letter and looked up at Klavier's expression. His face was incredibly tense, and his hand was clenched in his fist tightly.

"Mr Gavin…we don't have to do this."

"Oh yes we do, Justice," Klavier hissed sharply. "He challenged me since he didn't think I could handle it. Fine. We'll play his little game."

"That may be exactly what he wants," Apollo protested. Klavier ignored him, picking up another letter.

_February 24__th__, 2021_

_Have you ever watched a marionette dance - completely at the mercy of a puppeteer's strings? I think I've found my favorite marionette._

"Forehead, now he's just getting…"

"Stop, Klavier." Apollo said darkly.

"What is it?" Klavier asked, before looking up at the young attorney's face. "Oh Justice, you…"

"That was the day I met him. I…"

"Justice…no puppet could take down Kristoph the way you did."

Apollo ignored him, and grabbed another letter, seething in anger. What he saw made him jump.

"Gavin...this is the last one…it's from the day before my first trial."

"Really? We should read it."

_April 19__th__, 2026_

_It's all coming to a close. Our mutual friend will cease to exist. However…I cannot believe that yet another client threw me away for another. Justice will pay._

The silence simply resonated in the dusty apartment.

"Herr Forehead…"

"He wasn't going to…was he?"

"Apollo…I would say that you dodged a bullet. If Kristoph was never found guilty…you would…"

"So when Mr. Wright requested me…Kristoph was going to…"

"Justice…I don't think I've ever seen a weapon quite as deadly as my brother's ego," Klavier said solemnly.

"Gavin…this still doesn't answer one nagging question."

"Which is?"

"Who the hell was he writing to?"

"Not a clue. But let's look at a new box, ja? Maybe there's some evidence in there."

Apollo reached for another old box. When he removed the lid, he gasped.

"Oh God."

"Justice?"

"I think I found the terrifying truth."

As Klavier peered in the box, his eyes widened.

"Those are…I didn't see Kristoph as…"

"I know…Gavin…what do we do?

"We find her. Tell her he's dead."

"But wouldn't that…?"

"She needs to know."

"Klavier…the girl in these pictures is no older than 12."

"She's an adult now. And she deserves some peace of mind."

()()()()()()

After the lawyers had left her house, she didn't know what to feel.

He may have written her hundreds of letters, but he only sent one. She clenched her fists as she read it one more time.

_January 1__st__, 2017_

_A new year brings a new chapter. Give in to the darkness, and you will find strength._

_With regards,  
The Devil Inside Us All_

* * *

If anyone has finished Dual Destinies and wants to message me about it, please do, as I'm bursting at the seams with excitement and would LOVE to talk to people without fear of spoiling anything (and finding people who care about PW in my everyday life is rather rare). The game is awesome - and I may be inspired to write some more...


End file.
